Fairy Tail - Genderbent
by The Story Writing Quill
Summary: So, I got dared to write the first episode with genderbent character because I believe that things would have gone a little differently... Had no idea what to rate this as so I decided to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Right, so I'm new to this website and new to showing off my writing to people. So yeah, please be nice or I'll abandon this place and never return :P

So basically, I got dared to write the first episode of Fairy Tail, but gender bent, because I said that things would turn out differently if the genders were swapped... This has probably been done before but all well. Hopefully it will be different.

So here is my version of what would have happened to a gender bent world.

And apparently I have to say this... Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, NOT ME! Though that should be pretty obvious, because who would write fanfiction about their own story?

-x-

_In a land far, far away, lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, brought and sold in every market place. For most, magic is a tool, a mundane part of every day life. For some however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to it's practice. _

_These are the wizards. _

_Banded together into magical guilds, they use their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Foire, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. It's name is..._

"Fairy Tail. Who would have thought that one guild could create such chaos..." A young man muttered as he read the news. How did you even manage to destroy a whole museum and yet keep the thing you were guarding intact? That defiantly took some skill, and yet it was the guild that everyone wanted to be part of, himself included of course. What wizard wouldn't want to be part of the strongest guild in Foire? But of course, that would mean that you would have to be powerful to join, and he wouldn't be given a second glance. But the young man wouldn't let that stop him!

But getting into Fairy Tail would have to wait while he concentrated on the task at hand. As soon as he had found out that the port town of Hargeon had a magic shop, he had made his way here in hopes of finding a job. Usually jobs were reserved for fully fledged wizards, but sometimes small jobs could be found in towns where a magic shop but no guild existed. Or at least that was what he had been told. Being low on money, the young man needed a way to make some jewels, or else spend the nights sleeping on the streets.

So far however, he had only been able to find a small blue building, despite having walked around the town three times. With no other options, he entered, ignoring the small bell that announced his arrival. Looking around the small dusty place he could already tell that he wouldn't find any jobs here, but it didn't hurt to ask.

"Hi! I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find a job, or two?" He cheerfully walked up to the old lady sitting at the desk with a little wizards hat sitting on her head.

"Ah... You've come to the wrong place laddy. The people here are fishing folk, not much use for wizards. Now, if you know how to fish-"

"But... I was told that Hargeon had a magic shop full of stuff."

"That's here! I built this place for travelling wizards, most of whom were either on jobs or just finished jobs. I'm afraid that most people, if not everyone, wants to hire fully fledged wizards now-a-days so you're out of luck."

With a sigh, the young man had to make a new plan, obviously you couldn't trust everyone who you met. He defiantly had enough for a room, and as long as he was careful with money he should be fine... For a few days... So as long as he didn't-

"Oh wow! I've wanted this key for ages!" The silver key sitting in a small wooden box interrupted his careful planning. Dropping the handle of his travel case, he examined it carefully. It was defiantly the real thing, that was for sure. "How much is it?!"

"20,000 jewel."

Pausing in the excitement of his find, the wizard looked up from admiring the key.

"Sorry, I think I misheard. How much did you say?"

"20,000 jewel." The lady hadn't even hesitated to repeat the price. Obviously it was time to try to get the price lower.

"Surely you could cut me a deal of some sort, seeing how I came all this way to visit your little shop." Ruffling the back of his hair with a grin that always worked on the ladies, he leant against the desk.

"20,000 jewel and I'll throw in this colour changing magic. It's popular with all the young girls at the moment."

He felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Did that old hag just call him a-

"I'm not a girl." He informed her, all trace of the previous grin gone.

"Oh of course not laddy. You're just in touch with your feminine side. Now, let me pack these up for you."

Lost for words, he let the lady take the key from him so that she could put it in a bag, along with the colour changer. Though he had no idea what the woman was talking about. Just because he wasn't full of muscles didn't make him a girl as she implied.

It wasn't long after that that he was exiting the store minus 20,000 jewel and a new key for his collection.

"That old hag! She couldn't even give me 1000 jewels off, instead I got some useless magic that I'll never use. If only she had been younger, I bet it would have worked then. Young ladies can never resist-"

"IT'S SALAMANDER!"

"Your joking?! They're here?"

"Do you think I'll get an autograph?"

Salamander the wizard was here?! In this small town? Why would someone with such powerful magic want to come somewhere where magic was practically ignore? Who cared? This was a once in a life time opportunity and he was questioning it? So, without a second thought he followed the excited citizens to where Salamander was.

-x-

Mean while, on the other side of town a young female was making her first steps in Hargeon... Finally...

"Ugh... I ended up riding that train a billion times... Why are we here again? I'm hungry... Let's go and eat..." Was mumbled by a stumbling girl who had just managed to stop being sick. Why did her stomach want to kill her?

"Actually it was two times, and we're here because we heard that Salamander would be here." Her companion, a small blue dog with a white belly replied as she rummage through the small green bag on her back. "Plus if you're that hungry I have a spare bone, though I have a feeling that you shouldn't be eating right now. You have to get over your motion sickness one day." She added as she started to chew on said bone.

"Hey Happy, this Salamander has to be Igneel, right? I mean, who else could it be?" The girl asked as she eyed the bone in her friend's hand. She was so hungry that even that look appetising. She might even be able to find something to flavour it with at the bottom of her rucksack. Her thoughts were interrupted as she got a reply.

"It has to be! The only fire dragon I know of is Igneel!"

"I guess your rig-"

"SALAMANDER!"

She was interrupted a lady rushed past her shouting. You didn't have to be a genius to know where they were heading, and so with the sickness and hunger suddenly forgotten, the girl and dog followed.

There was no mistake that they had arrived at the right place once they found the crowd of admirers. It seemed like the whole town was here!

"Igneel! It's me! I can't believe I've fo-" Have managed to barge her way to the front it was clear now why no one was running in fear. In front of her wasn't a fearful fire dragon, but instead a smug looking woman with a purple cape, and a symbol over her right brow. This was not who she was looking for.

"Who the heck are you?" The disappointment was obvious in her voice, as once again another lead turned out to be false.

"WHO AM I?!" The woman quickly recovered from her shock, to flash her rings and strike a pose. "I am the Salamander. Surely you have heard of me before, everyone has- OI! Where are you going?!"

"Meh... I don't care..." The young female muttered just as she found herself surrounded by angry admires.

"Um... Hi?" Caught by surprise she suddenly found her self being shouted at by everyone around her. It all turned to chaos as she was pushed over in her confusion. Oh that was it! No one pushed her and got away with it! She was about to get up to show these girls a thing or two when suddenly something was keeping her on the ground.

"HAPPY! I'm stuck!"

"It's your ruck sack. You're too weak to carry all that stuff."

"Shut up and help me!"

"Now now, sweeties! I'm sure this... girl... didn't mean to be obnoxious. Feel sorry for the poor thing for never hearing about me before. But I know how we can make up for that." Before she knew it she found herself being handed a piece of paper with a scribble on it.

"Why do I need this?"

"That's my autograph. Now you can show off to your friends that you met the one and only Salamander." The woman announced, gaining words of affection from the crowd. Leaving the confused girl where she was, Salamander walked back into the middle of the crowd.

"Now I'm sorry sweeties, but it's time for me to go now. But seeing how you've all been such sweethearts you are all invited to a party on my private yacht tonight." Purple flames seemed to surround the woman as she was lifted of the ground and into the distance. No doubt to her private yacht to prepare for her party.

The good thing was that once she was gone the crowd seem to disperse quickly, everyone talking about the yacht party.

"If that wasn't Igneel, who was it then?" Happy asked as she stared at the spot that the woman had vanished from.

"I don't care... She was just some smug weirdo... Now help me up!" The girl yelled as she struggled against her bag.

"You know... You really should think about carrying less stuff." To her surprise the comment hadn't come from the blue dog, but from a blonde haired boy who had grabbed one of her failing arms. After a couple of tries, the girl was finally back on her feet and balanced.

"Anyway, you're lucky that you didn't get hit by that spell like all the other girls."

"Huh? Spell?"

"That woman was using charm magic to... well charm people. I have no idea where she got that magic from though, it's banned for a reason. I guess you were so clueless that she forgot to charm you. Anyway, I'm Lucas!" The boy had explained.

"I'm Natt... Do you have any food? I'm hungry!" Natt grinned, not having listened to anything that the boy (Lucy was it?) had said. Anyway, her stomach had been talking to her no that it wasn't trying to kill her.

"I'm Happy! Ignore her, she always thinking about her stomach..."

"HEY! You're hungry too! Don't you dare deny it!"

"I just ate a bone, plus I'm not the one who just asked a stranger for food."

"He's not a stranger... He's Luigi... Who I only just met..."

"Uh uh... Normal people call those strangers."

"Um... Guys? I'm still here... and my name is Lucas." The boy interrupted the two with a frown.

"Oh hey! We were just talking about you!" Natt greeted the boy with a grin, managing to loose her balance and fall straight back onto her ruck sack again. Wriggling like a tortoise on it's shell, she started shouting for help. Luckily for her Lukas was there to drag her back up.

"Honestly. What were you trying to achieve with so much stuff? Carry less things, or get a case on wheels. That's what I-" Suddenly Lukas let go of Natt, letting her fall back. "MY CASE! I left it at the magic shop! I have to go! Nice meeting you two!" And with that, Lucas was running off, leaving Natt back to square one.

"FINE! I don't need you anyway you jerk! Happy! Help!" Who the hell started to help someone and then decide they had better things to do? If anything he had made things worst by making her loose her breath with the fall. Okay, so maybe that was a minor thing but that was beside the point!

It wasn't until the dog suggested that she simply took her arms out of the straps that she was able to escape.

"You know... It's a wonder that you managed to get that thing this far." Happy commented as she poked the back pack. "What do you have in there any ways?"

"Just stuff... And the only reason why I can't carry is because I'm hungry! I need some food!"

"Well if it's food that you're after why don't you come to my party? It seems like a few people couldn't make it."

"You've got food?!" Natt jumped excitably over to the Salamander, ignoring Happy's protests.

"A party wouldn't be much of a party without food, don't you agree little girl?"

"NATT! This is what that boy was sayinggggggggggg" What ever else Happy wanted to say was lost as she was sent flying through the sky. But instead of worrying about her friend, Natt instead turned to the woman, the grin on her face never failing.

"Where's the food?" Natt went on to ask as she was lead away by the woman...

-x-

After reclaiming his case, which was in the corner of the store where he left it, Lucas had walked around the town reading the lastest copy of the wizarding magazing, 'Sorcerer Weekly'. It was no surprise that there was an eye catching article about a certain guild.

_Fairy Tail Does It Again!_

_Demon Bandit Clan Wiped Out, But Seven Homes Are Destroyed!_

"Now that's going over boar-"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Lucas looked up just in time for a blue ball of fur to knock him off his feet. With a groan, he sat up just to see the blue dog from earlier trying to gain her balance. Where did she come from?

"You okay little guy? What happened?"

"Mean lady sent me flying..." Happy mumbled as Lucas steadied her. Well, that sort of explained why he just got hit by a flying dog...

"MY SHIRT?!" Jumping up, Lucas tried to rub the muddy paw prints off his sleeveless blue and white shirt, only to make it worst. Oh someone was going to pay. "It was my favourite one as well!" He moaned before grabbing the cause of his distress by her bag. "Okay dog, start explaining!"

" .NattwouldnevergothatpartyeveniftherewasfoodsoIthinkshewascharmedorwhateveryouweretalkingaboutearlier... I wasn't really listening to you to be honest..."

The dog grinned sheepishly just as it was dropped. What was all that about, all Lukas had understood was the last part and that didn't make any sense. Why wasn't he surprised that she hadn't payed attention to him?

"HEY! Wait a minute! Your a wizard?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Glancing down, Lucas saw the dog waving around his copy of 'Sorcerer Weekly', that he had been happily reading before the dog appeared.

"For your information not only wizards read that..." Most people seemed to buy it for the centre fold which usually had bikini and swimsuit pictures. "But, yes. I am a wizard, though I'm not part of a-"

What ever he was going to say became unimportant as suddenly the dog in front of him had wings. The dog had wings!

"SINCE WHEN CAN YOU FLY?!"

"Since I hatched out of my egg of course! Now come on! I need your help!"

"Why would I- OI!" The next thing he knew, the dog had grabbed hold of the back of his shirt and was dragging him up into the air. Looking down he could see he case getting smaller and smaller.

"My stuff! Why are you dragging me along dog?"

"We'll get it back later! Right now we need to go and find Natt!" Happy explained as they flew to where she had been sent flying. It was no surprise that the only trace of Natt was her ruck sack, the girl no where to be seen.

"This is where I last saw them... This is worrying... Natt wouldn't have gone to the party... Unless... Let's go!"

"Hey! You still haven't answered my question!" Lucas yellled as they started to move again. He had no idea what was going through that dog's head with dragging him along, and the dog refused to answer. Maybe she was just concentrating on flying.

But the longer they spent in the air, the more of an appreciation of the view Lucas gained. He would never see a view like this again. It wasn't that everything was smaller, it was just the new angle of everything that made everything seem new and interesting. Though as they past the port and started heading over the ocean he saw their destination.

-x-

The first thing Natt noticed when she broke out of the charm was that she was on a boat. A boat that was currently sailing somewhere. Feeling her stomach protest, she ran to the rail and emptied her stomach of any party food that she had previously consumed. Everything that had happened while under the charm was foggy in her mind.

"Did you know that Salamander is part of Fairy Tail?"

"I thought that was just a rumor!"

"I think everyone did. I mean, no one knew what she looked like seeing how she never posed for 'Sorcerer Weekly'."

"Funny seeing how there is always some mention of her in every issue."

"But now we know! I can't wait to tell Melissa! She's be so jealous!"

She drowned out the giggles as she concentrated on keeping her stomach inside her body. So this mystery woman was from Fairy Tail was she? Interesting... Maybe once this boat stopped moving they could have a little chat.

"Now now! We don't want you falling off do we?" A voice spoke just as the girl was pulled from the rails, to land roughly on her back.

"We don't want such a rare find to get lost, do we?"

Looking up, Natt saw the woman, Salamander, standing where she had just been.

"Wha?" Was all she could managed to say as she felt her stomach protest, again. It was then that she realised why it had been so easy to ignore the annoying, giggling crown of females. The others were sprawled all over the ship, fast asleep.

"Pink hair like yours is such a rarity, I'm sure I can a lot for you. You'll be wise to behave yourself until we get to Bosco. Now, lets get this mess cleaned up. BOYS! It's time!"

At the woman's call, the doors leading underneath the deck opened, to reveal a group of large muscle-bound men. Needing no orders, they immediately started to gather up the un-conscious girls.

"Heh, heh, heh."

"We got a big haul this time."

"That's our Salamander!"

As someone grabbed her, Natt couldn't do anything but let herself be dragged up, her motion sickness making her useless.

"Well, then. I guess all we have to do now is-"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

With a crash, someone new landed on the deck.

"Hey... I know... you..." Natt muttered with a small smile as Lucas was shouting at the flying dog above him. She wasn't really sure what he was saying, but it didn't sound nice.

"Well, well. Look what we have here... You wouldn't want to join me for a drink, would you sweetie?" Sweeping her hair back, Salamander smiled at Lukas, who didn't look impressed.

"Your charm magic won't work on me, it's weakness is awareness. I already saw you use it today."

"I should of guessed that a wizard would soon try to spoil my business. Unfortunately for you we have no need for males, and I can't let you go and snitch to the council, can I?" Salamander sighed, before pulling her hand back.

"Uh... This isn't good..." Happy pointed out as the purple flames surrounding the woman's hand got bigger before being shot towards Lucas in little bursts. Luckily for Lucas he was already running and being grabbed by Happy before any of the fire could hit.

"Dammit! That dog is faster than it looks. Never mind! Proceed to Bosco. We can be out of here before the council hears a thing."

Staring out into the sky, the pink haired girl worried for her friend.

"Happy..."

-x-

"Uh... Lucas? We have a problem."

They had just managed to avoid being burnt to death, and now they had a new problem? Everything became clear quickly as they started to plummet towards the sea.

"Happy?!" Lucas yelled, looking up to see a lack of wings on the dog just as the water engulfed them.

Pushing himself up, Lucas broke the surface of the water and immediately replaced the air in his lungs. He hadn't been under there for long, but he hadn't exactly have time to prepare himself. Happy was already floating on her back looking dazed. Poor thing. She must have used up what ever type of magic it was that she used. But seeing how she was find, and how they were currently in water Lukas fumbled around his belt until he found what he was looking for.

Tossing the golden key up into the air, Lukas grabbed it again before swiping in a cross and finally poking the tip into the sea.

"Open, gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!"

At the tip of the key a portal started to open, which was probably the cause for Happy to climb onto his head. Out of the portal came a blue haired man, with golden bracelets and a dark blue tail.

"A mermaid?!" Happy yelled. "That was awesome!"

"Er... Merman would be more accurate... But that's the power of a celestial wizard. We just gate keys to summon spirits from other world to help us." Lucas explained to the dog before turning his attention to the merman.

"Aquarius! I need you to push that ship back into port!"

The only response that he got was a tut and being looked down upon.

"Hey! You're meant to help me! Not give me attitude..."

Being grabbed suddenly by his shirt, Lucas wondered why he had thought that this was a good idea.

"Let's get one thing straight. The next time you think about calling me while on a date you're dead. Got that?" Aquarius threatened as both Lucas and Happy nodded with a 'yes sir'. As soon as those word had exited his mouth, they were back in the water and the merman was gathering water in his vase.

Then suddenly the chaos started and the water that had been gathered was sent towards the ship, dragging a panicking Lucas and Happy with it. As soon as it had started, it had finished leaving Lukas on the beach with a mouthful of sand.

"Do you think next time you could try to avoid hitting me?" He spat out the sand facing the now smug looking merman. He thought if anything he would have been in a good mood for being summoned in the sea.

"Oh, that? The ship was an accident, it was just in my way."

"That's means you were trying to get me?!"

"Don't call me for a while. I'm off to continue my weeklong vacation with my girlfriend, and she's hot!"

"You don''t have to rub it in!" Lucas yelled, though he doubted that Aquarius hadn't heard him or ignore him as they disappeared. With a huff, Lucas turned to the task of emptying his boots of sand.

"He was scary..." Happy came out of hiding behind a rock when she was sure that there was no sign of the half fish half man any more.

"That's Aquarius for you..." Lucas muttered as he re-tucked his jeans back into his boots. That would have to do for now, they had other things to worry about like the stranded ship.

"Hey look! There's Natt!" Happy pointed out causing Lucas to glance over to see the pink haired girl standing on the highest part of the wreckage.

"How did she get up there?! Is she mad?" If she fell from that hight onto one of the other parts of the wreckage that was poking out of the sand... Well, lucas didn't want to think about it. Standing up, he ran forwards with Happy sitting on his shoulder.

"So... You claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail Guild." Natt's voice made him stop in his tracks. It wasn't a question either, it was a statement.

"So what is it to you?" The blue hair woman asked surrounded by her accomplices. Luckily, it seemed that all of the other girls that were kidnapped were running away unharmed.

"My name is Natt! I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard and I have never seen you before!" Natt announced as she shrugged off the red coat that she was wearing. Turning sideways slightly, she showed off the red mark on her right bicep.

"She's a wizard?!"

"Oh yeah... Maybe I should have told you that before..." Happy replied as she munched on a new bone that she had found in her pack.

"You think?!"

As soon as Natt announced this, the men seemed to start panicking.

"That mark on her arm! She's the real deal Bora!" One of the men unwittingly gave out his leader's name in his panic.

"I know her, she's Bora the Prominence. Rumore has it that she was chucked out of Titan Nose wizard guild a few years ago for bad behaviour." Happy explained to Lucas quietly as they stood on the side lines watching.

"I'm not going to let you dirty Fairy Tail's name any longer!" Natt continued now that everyone seemed to know where she was from.

Bora just laughed.

"Oh, and a girl like you is going to stop me? _Prominence Typhoon!_"

Bora had cast a huge ball of fire, and Natt hadn't even had the chance to escape, let alone react to such an attack.

"Natt!" As soon as he had taken one step forward, Happy was no longer on his head but flying in front of him, making Lucas stop. "There's no way she can-"

"Uh... These have got to be the most disgusting flames that I have ever tasted! And I've tasted a lot of flames."

"What the?!" Lucas couldn't help but take a few steps at what he was seeing. A girl was eating the fire, and not circus trick eating fire. She was literally eating the flames and complaining about their taste!

"Fire magic doesn't work on Natt." Was all that he got as an explanation from the dog. Well that was helpful, not!

"Thanks for the grub! I'm not longer hungry and now I have a fire that's raging to get out." Natt grinned as she punched her fists together, creating a magic circle. Leaning back slightly, she took a deep breath before a cheeks puffed out.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Bringing her hands up to her mouth, she directed the stream of fire towards Bora and her men. Causing an explosion that knocked Lucas and Happy to the ground. The only people to be left standing was Natt and Bora who had avoided the flames by using her purple fire to escape into the air.

"Bora... I swear I've seen this girl before... The pink hair, scaly scarf and revelling clothes... There's no mistake... We've pissed off the real Salamander..." One of the men managed to choke out the warning.

"I hope you're paying attention, because this is what I real Fairy Tail wizard can do!" Natt announced as her fists became encased with fire. Lucas watched in amazement as she ran towards the floating Bora, before using her flames to give her jump a boost. All through this, Bora was throwing her own fire which didn't seem to do a single thing.

"So she eats fire and then attacks with it? How is that even possible?" Lucas asked once he was forced to move or get burnt by the growing flames.

"She has dragon lungs that allow her to breath fire. Dragon scales to dissolves the fire, and dragon claws for attacking with fire. Her brand of magic is one that allows her to take on all the qualities of a dragon." Happy explained, not taking her eyes off the fight.

"A DRAGON?!" Lucas squealed, he had thought that dragons were legends, in fact he was sure that everyone did!

"Aye! It's an ancient spell that rarely used anymore. It was originally used to deal with dragons. It's called dragon slayer magic, Igneel was the one that taught it to him- Watch out!" Lukas suddenly found himself being dragged away from some stray purple fire by Happy who had her wings back.

Natt on the other hand seemed like she was having fun with not a single flame causing her harm, while Bora was obviously starting to panic. This was confirmed when she created a giant ball of fire bigger than herself and threw it at the girl. Nate didn't even bother to dodge the ball, choosing to instead catch it and eat it.

Apparently having enough and wanting to end the fight, Natt smashed her fists together one more as fire surrounded her.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Using her flames to boost her, there was no way that the frightened Bora could dodge the attack, causing her to fly straight into the bell of a nearby church.

"That was amazing! But she over did it!" From where she was in the air she could clearly see how far the fire and destruction had spread. Part of the city was destroyed!

"Aye!"

"Oh shut it dog! This is serious... Hey... Where is she running off to?" In the mist of the chaos he saw a pink blob making it's way away from the scene.

"She probably saw those guards over there. Come on." As Happy flew them after Natt, Lucas looked behind him and saw the guards that she had been talking about heading towards where the port used to be. At least now those men weren't going to be able to escape.

-x-

As soon as she heard people arriving at the scene Natt had legged it. The last thing she needed was to get in trouble when she wasn't even on a mission. Though that fight was just what she had needed after finding out that Igneel was once again nowhere to be found, so maybe she would be forgiven if this reached the guild.

"Natt!"

Turning at her name, she saw the familiar blue dog and the boy from earlier heading her way.

"Happy! You're okay!"

"Aye sir!"

"I'm not a boy!" She snapped back as both the dog and boy landed safely. "Did you see me beat up those guys? They were terrified of me! Well, that's what they get for messing with Fairy Tail."

"Aye! That part where you were on the boat completely defenceless was very impressive."

"I didn't see you doing anything useful!"

"Sure I was! I brought along Lucy and his scary fish guy to blow the boat to pieces. Did you know that he's a wizard as well?" Happy defended herself just as Lukas corrected her on the 'mistake' of his name.

"You're a wizard? Cool! What guild are you part of?" Natt asked excitably, having a friend in another guild would be so cool! Or at least she thought so.

"I'm not actually part of a guild ye- Hey! Where are we going?" Lucas asked as he was dragged by the pink haired girl to who knows where.

"You need a guild right? So come join Fairy Tail!" Natt explained, not giving any room for argument. What was better than having friends in another guild? Having them in the same guild as you.

"I'll go and find his case!" Happy volunteered as her wings grew and she disappeared into sky.

"Wait? Are you sure I can just join like that?" Lucas asked causing Natt to stop.

"Do you want to join Fairy Tail?" She asked simply, already knowing the answer. Who wouldn't want to join?

"Of course! It's been my dream since I was little!"

"Then you're joining Fairy Tail. Come on, the train will leave soon!"

And with that the pink haired girl continued to lead the way to Fairy Tail, with the blonde running behind, no longer needing to be dragged along. Neither of the knew that todays adventure was just going to be one of many that they shared together.

The end.

-x-

Finished! If you see a mistake feel free to message me, or if you have any better names that I could use.

I'm off now to boast to my friend about completing the dare.

Goodbye people!


	2. Update!

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"So... I have secretly been writing the actual gender bent story that I would want to share if people are interested (not the half arsed one that I wrote for a dare). /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"I have a good number of chapters done (or partly done) and am pretty proud of it. It's not perfect of course, but hey, I'm only writing it for fun!/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"Here is part of the first chapter. Hopefully it is more interesting that the other version./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"-x-/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"emIn a land far, far away, lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, brought and sold in every market place. For most, magic is a tool, a mundane part of every day life. For some however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to it's practice. /em/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"emThese are the wizards. /em/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"emBanded together into magical guilds, they use their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Foire, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. It's name is.../em/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""Fairy Tail! They're like the most popular guild ever! Everyone wants to be a part of it!"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""I've heard that they have caused a lot of trouble with the council... Rumores say that they are close to being disbanded... "/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""Rumores say lots of things!"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""They destroyed seven homes!"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""But they wiped out the Demon Bandit Clan!"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""I doubt you even know who they were..."/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"A young man listened to the group that were discussing the latest news in Sorcerer Weekly. He himself had brought his copy that morning and had familiarised himself with the contents, before he had come to the small cafe to.../p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""Lucas! Drinks! Table 4!" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"...to work. Lucas had spent the last of his jewels for a train to Hargeon, just to find out that the magic shop that he had heard about was more of a joke shop. If nothing else he had been hoping to find a quick job, earn some jewels, and then move on. But it turned out that the only job that was available was a waitering job in a small cafe which didn't pay much at all. He had already been there for a week, and if it wasn't for the free food that he got after his shift, what he had saved up would be non-existent. This town certainly knew how to charge for rooms for the night./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""LUCAS! NOW!"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""Yes chef!"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"Collecting the order, Lucas delivered it safely to the couple and collected a new order for food. That was the moment that the door burst open./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""Food! Drink! Anything! I'm hungry!"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"The new arrival made her way to the nearest empty table and sat down, a blue dog with a green pack right behind her. After handing in the previous order, Lucas made his way to the pink haired girl./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""Good morning, I'm Lucas. How may I hel-"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""Anything and everything you have!" The girl said loudly before seeming to think and add, "Except ice cream... Too cold... Oh, and Happy will have some bones!"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""Is this a joke?" What other explanation was there for this girl to just appear demanding everything. He didn't have time to get a response though as another order was shouted through the kitchen. /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""Don't forget Happy's bones!"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"-x-/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"It wasn't long until the table was full of a range of food, and the pink haired girl with the blue dog was enjoying herself./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""Hey, Happy. About this job? Where do you think we should head next?" She asked while she reached for a slice of pie and almost swallowed it whole./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"The dog that was questioned looked up from her bone to answer. "Well... I guess we could check at the market! Apparently it's a big event here, if anything will attract her it's that."/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""Sounds like a plan... You ready to go?"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""Aye sir!"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"Dropping a handful of jewels onto the table, the girl picked up her ruck sack and headed towards the door. That was until a voice stopped her./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""Umm Miss? You haven't left enough jewels to pay for your food?" It was the blonde haired waiter who had served them./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""Well then count it again! Happy let's go." /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""Hey! You can't just leave without paying!"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"Not giving the boy a second glance, the girl and dog ran out the door, not thinking of the consequences of their actions./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"-x-/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"A few hours later, Lucas was walking down the street having been fired from his job. His whole day's worth of pay taken from him to pay for the food that hadn't been paid for. To say that he was in a bad mood was an understatement./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""Stupid chef... I told him that it had to be a joke... What the hell am I supposed to do now?!" He had just enough jewels to get him out of this town, but then what? He wouldn't be able to get any food, he certainly wouldn't be able to afford a room to stay in. The other option was walking, but what if he got lost? Or it took longer than he thought it would? Staying here certainly wasn't an option seeing as he had just been fired./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""I'm screwed!- Oi!" Loosing his balance, Lucas landed on the ground with a thud. Pushing himself off the ground he found himself standing in front of a crowd of people. It seemed that one of them had pushed him over and hadn't bothered to say sorry. He would have left then and there if he hadn't over heard a nearby conversation./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""It's Salamander! She's here!"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""I hear that she uses fire magic!"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""Is she the one from Fairy Tail?"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""Well who else is called Salamander?"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""A Fairy Tail mage is here?" Lucas asked the girls but gained no response from them. Even when he tapped one of the girl's shoulders he was completely ignored. Well, this was strange... It wasn't often that girls ignored him. Looking around the group he found that it was just girls obsessing over the mage called Salamander./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"There was no way that he was going to be able to push through the crowd, but Lucas wanted to find out what all the fuss was about, and if there really was a Fairy Tail mage in this small town. So with no other option, Lukas walked over to a nearby bench and stood on it to see over the crowds./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"In the middle of the chaos was a beautiful blue haired woman dressed in a fancy dress with flowing sleeves. Everything about her said that she was rich and powerful, and most importantly that she knew it./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""So this is what a Fairy Tail mage looks like... Not wonder they're the number one guild..." For as long as he could remember Lukas had wanted to become a mage and join the Fairy Tail guild. The only problem was that he had no idea how you went about joining a guild, and apparently Fairy Tail was the hardest to join. With no references or previous mage job experience he would have no chance, especially if the woman in front of him was the standard that they expected. He was just about to continue on his way when something caught his eye. "She can't be..."/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"It was so small, that he could have been mistaken. But he could have sworn that he saw magic... There it was again! As the woman flicked her hair she showed off her rings, and another spell was cast. There was no mistaking it, and it explained why the girls were obsessed with nothing but the woman./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""Hey! Snap out of it! She's charming you!" He had no idea why he had blurted that out, but it seemed to work. It only took one girl to hear and become aware of what was happening, for her to go into a panic and start breaking the spell for her friends. After that a chain reaction happened where a girl would snap out of the charm and go and make another aware before running off./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"It wasn't long until the last few girl were snapping out of it, and the woman was glaring at Lucas. /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""You have some nerve boy. Coming here and challenging me."/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""I'm not here to challenge you. I was stopping you from what ever you were planning to do with those girls. Why were you charming them?" The only reason Lukas had avoided the charm was because he was a boy, he doubted that the woman was targeting him seeing how he realised what was happening. She probably didn't even know he was there with how big the crowd was./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""I would be more worried about angering a member of the Fairy Tail guild." The woman smirked raising her hand. Purple flames ignited in her hand, and Lucas managed to jumped off and away from the bench just before it burst into flames./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"Landing awkwardly on his knees, the boy rummaged through his pocket and brought out a bunch of keys. Rummaging through them, he found the one that he needed./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""Open gate of the- Ah!" He hadn't even had the chance to separate the key from the others when a whip of purple flames snatched the keys from his hand, and dropped them right into the woman's./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""So you're a celestial spirit mage? I must admit that I thought that you lot were a myth... Hmm... These keys look valuable, I'm sure they'll sell on the black market somewhere... I'll take these as payment for interrupting my plans. I suggest that you stay quiet if you know what's good for you." With those words purple flames started to rise the woman into the air. "I hope you've learnt your lesson about messing with The Salamander!"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;""Hey!" In a panic Lucas scrambled to him feet trying to get close to the woman, but it was no use. The flames kept him away, and before he knew it she was gone, along with his keys./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"-x-/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"So that's that. The full chapter is going to be posted on a new story once I set it up (maybe tomorrow, I'm tired). It's going to be called 'Genderbent Faeries' for the moment. If you have better ideas I'd love to hear them! Hopefully people are interested, and if not, well, I tried :P/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"The reason why I will be starting a new story for this is because this one started off as a dare thing, I want my proper one to start on a clean page./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"But if just one of you enjoyed this then it's made the time I spent planning this worth every second!/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica; min-height: 18.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 15.0px Helvetica;"But, if I am to continue this story I will be needing help with names./p 


End file.
